Just how the story unfolds
by Proud Queen of pointlessness
Summary: A woman explains to her nieces, Misaki and Hikari, the events that lead up to them being landed in her care, and exactly what happened to their mother and her best friend. The Death Note story with an OC and interjections from two OCs. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the two tombstones, nothing but the wind, Misaki, and Hikari around her.

"Auntie? Whose graves are these?" asked Misaki. The woman looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Your mother's, and her best friend." said the woman.

"What happened to them?" asked Hikari. "Well. It all started fifteen years ago, when your mother's friend Light found a book."

2006

Light Yagami was bored. Why did he need to learn this stuff if he already knew it? He saw something out of the corner of his eye, a book falling from the sky.

("A book? What kind if book?" asked Hikari. "A notebook." said the woman.)

After class, he went to the courtyard to find the book, and found that it said Death Note. He thought it was a joke, but took it home anyway.

Before he got home, he got his friend Piyoko from the station. Back then, her blond hair was really short. Her right arm was paralyzed and she wore an eyepatch. But despite these circumstances, she went to art school.

She said "Hi, Light!" like she always did. She wasn't very social, but... Light and I were the only exceptions. We were the only ones allowed to call her Yoko too.

Once he got home, he read the book with Yoko. It said that anyone whose name was written in it would die. Yoko was scared, but Light wanted to try it.

So he wrote the name of a man who was being mean to little children. And wouldn't let them leave their kindergarten. He thought it didn't work, but it did, Yoko asked him politely to never use it again.

He promised he wouldn't but he did. He killed a lot of people, criminals, when Yoko found out, she was shocked.

("That meanie! He broke his promise!" Hikari interjected. "Adults do that. But you two won't." said the woman)

Yoko begged him to stop, but it was too late. He thought he was doing the world a favor by killing all the criminals, but he was just striking fear into people's hearts.

The police found out. And it caught a certain someone's attention. That person was the super detective, the greatest detective that ever lived. L.

2021

"Auntie. Light was very mean to her wasn't he. Did she hate him at all?" asked Hikari. "No. No matter how mean he was, he was never mean to her like that again. You were named after him, actually." said the woman.

"But what does this have to do with Mommy?" asked Misaki. "It has everything to to with your mother." said the woman.

"Auntie, I'm getting cold." Hikari complained. The woman looked down and smiled at the girl. "Then let's go to a cafe. I'll tell you the rest of the story there." said the woman.

One of the things. So I hope Yoko doesn't seem too Sue-ish. Don't get me wrong, I despise Mary Sues with the white-hot firey intensity of a thousand suns as much as the next person, so if you find my OC a Mary Sue, please tell me why so I can fix the little monsterball as soon as possible. If you know who the woman is, kindly refrain from saying it so that people who think differently can enjoy it as well. Also so that you can scream I CALLED IT if you're right. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. You two ready?" asked the woman. Misaki and Hikari nodded. "Alright then. So where was I?"

2006

"Oh no." Yoko sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Light.

"Well, I accidentally bought this volume of Ao no Exorcist when I already had one." said Yoko. "Geez. Well, don't worry about it too much, you can always return it for a refund." said Light.

"I guess you're right." said Yoko. Ryuk laughed. "Geez, Piyoko, how do you mess something like that up?!" asked Ryuk.

2021

"Hold up! Who's Ryuk?" asked Misaki. "Oh yeah. Ryuk was the Shinigami who originally owned the Death Note Light had found. Only people who have touched the Death Note can see Shinigami. Since Light owned it, and Yoko touched it, both could see Ryuk." the woman explained.

"Oh! Carry on." said Misaki, taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

2006

"Ryuk, quit being rude." said Light.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this announcement from the ICPO." said a man on the television screen. A man, probably in his late twenties/early thirties appeared on screen.

"This is a worldwide broadcast. I am Lind L Tailor. Also known as L." Light let out a small breath of air. "What?" asked Yoko, getting up from her spot to get a closer look at the TV.

"I would like to direct this broadcast directly to Kira. Kira, I understand that-"

2021

"Auntie, whose Kira?" asked Misaki. "Kira was Light's alter ego. It's a romanization of the English word 'killer', the media dubbed him that, so he stuck with the name right up until the end." said the woman.

"You're interrupting the story, Misaki. Please continue, Auntie." said Hikari. "Of course, sweetheart." said the woman.

2006

"Kira, I understand that you're trying to do good deeds. But I assure you, this is murder! This is evil." said L.

"How dare you say that!" Light growled. "Light stop, this is enough." said Yoko.

"Trust me kid, I've tried. And I'm sure you have as well. There's no getting him out now." said Ryuk. Light had written Lind L Tailor's name in the Death Note, and in a couple of seconds, bam! Lind L Tailor died in front of the whole world.

2021

"Here's your cookie platter, are you seriously telling these children the story of Kira? How old are they?" asked the waitress.

"They're both seven. I prefer to think of it as the story of what happened to their mother." said the woman. "Oh. Is their mother THAT young woman?" asked the waitress.

"Yes." said the woman. The waitress patted the sisters on the head and left.

"So, L didn't put up much of a fight, huh? So much for the world's greatest detective." said Misaki. "Well, he actually did." said the woman.

"Huh?" asked both sisters in unison, tilting their heads.

2006

Just as Light let out a victorious maniacal laugh, a screen showed up with the letter L in old English font.

"I didn't think that would work on the first try. Hello Kira. I am the real L. The L you just killed was and inmate scheduled to be executed tomorrow morning. Also, this isn't a worldwide broadcast. Since your first victim was a small Japanese killer, we first broadcast this in Japan. We also only broadcast this in the Kanto region because of it's large population. So I know not only what country you're in, but also the region you reside in." L explained his genius plot.

He taunted Light, and finally cut the broadcast. Light was silent, but his expression was terrifying to Yoko, but priceless to Ryuk.

"Light. Please leave me out of this." said Yoko. "Why don't you want to be a part of this. Something amazing." said Light.

"I'm scared. And I think that if I keep up with this, I may have to kill someone. I don't want to do that. Can't everything just go back to how it used to be?" asked Yoko.

"No. You want me to make sure nothing's scary anymore? That's impossible until my work is complete! I made that promise to you when we were children! No one takes childhood promises seriously!" Light snapped.

Yoko stood there. Light and Yoko had known each other for twelve years, and never had Light snapped at her like that.

"I think I should be going now. My sister's coming to Tokyo for a movie shoot and she's visiting me." said Yoko.

"You won't tell her, will you?" asked Light. "Have I ever steered you wrong? If I do, you'll probably be executed. I don't want that." said Yoko.

And with that, Yoko left the room, said good-bye to Light's family, and left. Light could see her out the window.

"Good-bye, Piyoko Amane." 


	3. Chapter 3

The young woman dressed in black clothes hung around the park after being harassed by a couple of her fans. Finally, the person she was waiting for arrived. Not a lover or anything, but her twin sister.

"Hi Yoko! It's been so long!" she gushed. "It sure has, Misa." said Yoko. Misa grabbed her sister's bad wrist and pulled her along.

"So! Now we're gonna go to the cafe and you're gonna tell me everything that's been happening in your life!" Misa cheered, dragging her along.

Once they made it, Misa and Yoko ordered the same thing. They were identical twins, but they couldn't be more different. Misa was a bubbly extrovert and a famous idol, but Yoko was always quiet introvert and her true love was art. Also, Misa was right-handed, but Yoko was left-handed.

"So! What's been going on with you?" asked Misa. "Not much, just the usual. I still usually hang out at Light's place and read manga." said Yoko.

"Come to think of it, I've never met him and you've known him for years. I think it's pretty weird. And I have to ask, are you dating him?" asked Misa.

"No! Light and I are just friends! Plus-! Never mind." Yoko cut herself off. "Plus what? Did something happen?!" asked Misa excitedly.

"He yelled at me yesterday, he's never done that before." said Yoko. "Are you still friend's?" asked Misa.

"I still see him as one." said Yoko. "That's no good, Yoko! Maybe you should go back to Kyoto just for Christmas, our birthday and New Years. You've always spent it in Tokyo." said Misa.

"I always spend Christmas day and our birthday with you." said Yoko. "Doesn't count! It's the same day!" Misa protested.

"You're gonna spend Christmas, our birthday, and new years with me back home in Kyoto!" Misa insisted. "Alright, Misa. If that's what you want." said Yoko.

"Yay! I'm doing a Christmas eve live show at a children's hospital and I'm gonna pull some strings and get you in!" said Misa.

"Alright. I like kids." said Yoko. "Good! Now once we finish off these parfaits, let's do some window shopping." Misa suggested.

"Alright." Yoko smiled.

2021

"Auntie. Why was Piyoko still friend's with Light? He was mean after all." asked Misaki.

"I don't know for certain. But I think it was because, aside from her sister, Light was her only friend. She'd be all alone if she stopped being his friend." said the woman.

2007

Light Yagami was getting increasingly angry with this fake Kira. He swore that once he found him he'd kill him dead.

The stress of being Kira was getting to him and he had been getting angry at Piyoko. He would apologize later, she's not the type to hold grudges. But since he last saw her in Aoyama, she told him she was leaving to study art abroad in Paris.

On the bright side, he wouldn't have to deal with her criticism of Kira. He would kill her if she wasn't a good person otherwise and didn't rat him out to the cops.

Sayu knocked at his door.

"Light. You've got a visitor! She says her name is Misa Amane, is she Piyoko's sister?" asked Sayu. Light walked downstairs to find a blond girl dressed in black in the doorway, her hair seemed to be a bolder shade than Yoko's.

"Hello. You're Light Yagami, right? My sister told me all about you. Anyway, I have your notebook." said Misa. After confirming her identity as the fake Kira, he let her inside.

"Are you some kind of idiot? You could get both of us caught!" Light snapped.

"But they didn't catch me, and if I do as you say I never will be. You need to know L's real name, right? I can help you. I just want to be your girlfriend." said Misa.

"But listen. That day in Aoyama there were three times the number of surveillance tapes. You and I are on camera and if we're seen together we may get caught." said Light.

"But I looked different in Aoyama. This is how I looked." said Misa, holding out pictures.

"Also. My fingerprints aren't on the tapes because a friend of mine packed them. And if you don't trust me, you can hold onto my Death Note. I can't kill you and you'll only be holding it so I can keep my Shinigami eyes." said Misa.

"But you could've ripped out pages and hidden them." said Light. "Will you just trust me?! I don't care if you use me!" yelled Misa.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Light.

"Becauses just last year a robber killed both of our parents right in front of me. But the trial went on for ages and people said he was falsely accused and the charges were dropped. You must have heard it from her, because then you, Kira, punished him for what he did to my parents. I wanted to find you." said Misa.

Light got up and hugged her. "I can't be your boyfriend. But I can pretend to be." said Light. Misa smiled and hugged him back. "Don't worry. I promise I'll make you love me." said Misa.

"One more thing. It's about Yoko." said Light. "Do I have to kill her?" asked Misa. "No. But she's known that I'm Kira from the get-go. She'll learn about you eventually." said Light.

"So, I shouldn't let that happen?" asked Misa. "That's not the case. She'll learn sooner or later. But if she does, you don't have to kill her. She kept my secret she'll probably keep your's too." said Light.

The next day

"Really? I never saw him as the type to do something like that." said Yoko. She was on the phone with Misa and she told Yoko all about what happened with Light.

"I know! How dare he date other girls! I'm just so angry I could just-" Misa yelled, ending her sentence in some sort of unintelligent noise.

"Well... It could be worse." said Yoko. "How could it possibly be worse!?" asked Misa.

"Well, this is just my opinion, but it would be worse if he was doing this behind your back. It'd be horrible." said Yoko.

"Well, I can trust you not to be one of these other girls right?" asked Misa. "Of course." said Yoko.

"So anyway, how's Paris?" asked Misa. "Well, I do admit, coming here without knowing a lick of French was a terrible idea, but my roommate's teaching me French." said Yoko.

"Huh. I meant sights, scenery, anything fun?" asked Misa. "Hmm, all the tourist attractions are filled to the brim so I haven't gotten a chance to see much." said Yoko.

"Oh yeah! But I visited this doctor who told me my eye will be healed enough to take off the eyepatch next month." said Yoko.

"Really?! You've had to wear it for years, I'm surprised it didn't heal sooner." said Misa.

"Well, my right arm is still busted. So, I'm never gonna be completely healed, but that's okay. I'm getting depth perception back after seven years! Oh, wait. No." said Yoko.

"What? Your eye is okay right?" asked Misa. "No. I'm blind in it now. But the eyepatch will be gone, so people won't think I'm a cosplayer or something." said Yoko.

"Well~ I'm happy, you're happy, it's like twin happiness. Ooh, maybe it's twin telepathy or something like that." Misa gushed.

"I also heard that you've known that Light was Kira from the get-go! Why didn't you tell me?!" asked Misa.

"I'm sorry, I was sworn the secrecy and he had the Death Note. I can see Ryuk, but I don't have a Death Note and don't plan on owning one." said Yoko.

"Why don't you? You'll be just like me and Light." said Misa. "No. I couldn't deal with killing anyone." said Yoko.

"I see. But you know what? That sounded like an abusive relationship when you said that you couldn't tell me since he had the Death Note. It's almost like you're scared of him." said Misa.

"I'm alright, Misa. I'm not scared, and Light's my best friend." said Yoko. "Well, he's mine now!" Misa giggled.

"He sure is." said Yoko, smiling on the other end. 


End file.
